


Soft Enough

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Peter and Remus also make appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: Regulus just wanted to help his brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Soft Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It's Nanowrimo and I'm not entirely sure what to write, even though I have a plan for a novel, I'm not in the mood to write it atm?? Figured I'd write some other things and ended up writing this small thing, and since it's fic I may as well share it :D no idea if I'll do anything later with it tho

A crowd had formed in the school grounds, small but incensed, Gryffindors cheering on their house mate, the Slytherins encouraging on theirs. Regulus Black, however, had stopped when he heard the sounds of the names the students in red were yelling out, and pushed past all the people. It was a little difficult, being a tiny first year student, but he managed and watched in horror as his brother tackled some large Slytherin fifth year to the ground. James Potter just joined in the fight, saving Sirius serious injury from another Slytherin who tried to come at him from behind.

“No,” Regulus muttered, and tried to shout Sirius’ name, but only a small croak came out. Gritting his teeth, Regulus did the next best thing he could think of and pushed his way out of the crowd and into the open, running up to the castle fast.

“Professor McGonagall!” Regulus was relieved when he saw her coming down the nearest corridor.

“Mr Black?” She looked concerned, seeing the fear in Regulus’ face.

“Sirius,” he pointed outside, “he’s in a fight, I’m worried he’s going to get really hurt!”

He barely finished the sentence and Professor McGonagall was already off, and Regulus ran to keep up with her strides.

Once she was outside, the students in the crowd scattered, some running off not wanting to see the trouble from the stern Gryffindor head, although most stayed to witness what would happen. Although the crowd around the fight had dispersed, those fighting still hadn’t noticed Professor McGonagall until she was in their view.

Sirius had a black eye, but clearly getting the upper hand with the Slytherin boy, having him in a choke hold. Sirius had just pulled out his wand when he noticed the Professor and stopped immediately. James Potter, on the other hand, was on the ground, wrestling with a Slytheirn. A third Gryffindor boy had joined them at some point as well, Regulus guessed he was also a third year, but he was very small- It was hard to tell since he was lying unconscious on the ground, blood from his nose seeping onto the grass.

Regulus stood beside Professor McGonagall and saw the expression on her face, the way her nostrils flared and her lips thinned.

Yeah, this was very bad.

“What in Merlin’s beard is happening here?” every word that she said sounded so forced, as though she was too angry to even speak. “This is completely unacceptable! Never in my life-,” she stopped to breath, as though this was all too much to take in. “All of you to my office, and Mister Lupin please get Mister Pettigrew to the hospital wing.”

The boy on the ground was stirring awake, and another one who had been in the front of the crowd of students, having watched the fight, came rushing forward to help the other boy up. Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, Regulus caught on, Sirius’ other two friends he spent a great deal of time with. Just because of that, Regulus decided to get a good look at them before they disappeared between the students. Lupin looked particularly ragged and ill, and a look of extreme worry etched on his face. And Pettigrew had a bit of a mousy look to him, at least from what Regulus could see from under all that blood.

“Fifty points from each of you,” Professor McGonagall continued to say, and Regulus averted his eyes back to those who had been fighting. Everyone had some kind of injury to the face- a black eye, a cut lip, a swelling cheek, and James Potter who was now standing up was holding onto his ribs.

“Professor, could I go to the hospital wing?” Potter asked.

“My office, now!” McGonagall moved aside and they all guiltily started to move. McGonagall stopped Sirius and said to him, “I’m glad your brother has more sense than you, Mr Black, you could do with taking a leaf out of his book.”

At this, Sirius shot a nasty look at Regulus, as though them getting into trouble was all his fault. He opened his mouth, thinking of how to tell Sirius he had only been worried, or that he hadn’t meant to get him into so much trouble. But his brother wasn’t about to stop to listen, and after shooting him that look, went up to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I always thought how Sirius described Regulus as 'soft' he couldn't be so bad... just... misguided? Ya know? Also, I mean, the whole horcrux situation but ANYWAY


End file.
